1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to alert and verification systems, and more particularly, to techniques for providing an event alert signal and verifying the completion of event.
2. Background
The previous attempts remain inadequate because the prior art systems allow users to turn off alerts. Prior art systems do not verify completion of required tasks or events. Another problem with prior art systems is that these systems enable users to turn off the alert signal before completion of the event.